Waiting To Be Heard
by Simply an Author
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day. Takeru, Daisuke and Hikari working on their project. But Tailmon had to find that piece if paper, didn't she?


This is a contest story actually, but I always wanted to try this pairing out. Of course, I always needed some kind of motivation to get something done.

Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin'.

_Without further ado..._

"**Waiting To Be Heard"**

Daisuke frowned as he glared at their project: a sorry excuse for an artificial volcano actually. He had insisted that he do the project himself, thus leaving Hikari and Takeru to just look at him work. They told him what to do from time to time, but he didn't listen to half of them…Takeru's half, that is.

"At this rate, this is going to take forever," Hikari said, resting her chin on her palm.

"Yeah, but you know how Daisuke is," Takeru replied to her, still looking at a concentrating Daisuke.

'I can do this,' was all that Daisuke thought. 'I can do this!'

Meanwhile, their digimon were elsewhere…

* * *

"Hey, Patamon, is there any food here?" Chibimon asked, jumping up and down from Takeru's bed. 

"Of course there is," the flying digimon replied. "Why? Are you hungry?" He was flying right beside the bed.

"Yeah! I'm hungry! I want food!"

As they babbled on, Tailmon was on a chair, busy rummaging through Takeru's desk. Just because she was the digimon of light didn't mean that she would never get bored. Staring at Daisuke was boring, waiting for something to happen between Hikari and Takeru would take forever, and watching Patamon and Chibimon talk about anything that comes to mind would make her eyes bulge, so she decided to just see if she could find something else to occupy herself with.

'Books...pens...magazines...does Takeru keep anything in here that won't bore me to death?' she wondered, remembering reading the same magazines in Hikari's house. She was oblivious to Patamon's discreet and short glances at her back.

'What is she doing?' he wondered to himself. As his mind made tried to come up with reasons, Chibimon slowly walking towards him.

"3...2...Geronimo!" Chibimon exclaimed as he jumped off the bed...and landed on Patamon's back.

"Ack!" It took a lot of Patamon's strength to keep him aloft. Apparently, this was enough to catch Tailmon's attention, and she then tried to stifle her giggles with her paw. "Get off me!" Patamon exclaimed, but it didn't help that Chibimon was jumping up and down.

"Giddy up, horsey!" The second he said that, Patamon flopped down onto the ground. "Horsey? Patamon?"

Patamon, out of breathed, heaved, "Get...pant...off...me...pant..."

Chibimon did as he was told, but started poking Patamon. "Hey, are you still alive?"

Tailmon shook her head in amusement, but then turned back to the drawer. Out of random, she took out a piece of paper from the desk. When she looked at it, her eyes widened. 'This is..."

Her mind wandered off as she started analyzing it.

Chibimon and Patamon paid her no attention as Chibimon tried to get Patamon to get back up. Their attention were caught, however, when Tailmon suddenly called for Patamon.

"Huh? What is it, Tailmon?"

"This...who is this from?" she asked as he raised a piece of paper up. Patamon's eyes doubled in size when he saw it.

'Tha...tha...that is!' his mind screamed in his head. 'It can't be!'

"W-well, er, what is it?" he asked carefully, ignoring Chibimon's persistent poking.

Tailmon jumped down from the chair that she was standing on and approached the fallen digimon. "I think it's a poem. Here," she said as he handed the paper to him.

Patamon tried to stand up, and much to Chibimon's amusement, failed, and then tried to stand up again. He took the paper from Tailmon's paws and looked at it with eyes that shielded fear and anxiety.

'It...it is!'

"W-well, I d-don't think I know wh-who wrote this," he said, chastising himself for stuttering.

Tailmon raised her eyes at him, but then took the piece of paper back. "Maybe Takeru knows," she muttered as she headed towards the door.

"W-"

Gatomon left the room.

"-ait..."

"Patamon?" Chibimon poked him even more persistently, but Patamon all but ignored it.

'I'm doomed,' were his only thoughts.

* * *

Tailmon ignored Daisuke as she passed him and his so-called project. Although, she really couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to do all of it himself. 'Why do it all by yourself when you have friends to help you do it?' she thought. 'This isn't something you should do by yourself anyway.' 

Of course, it wasn't her business yet, so she wouldn't bother as of yet.

"Hey, Takeru, is this yours?" she asked as she approached him and Hikari.

"And what would that be?" he asked back as he leaned closer to the cat-like digimon. He took the piece of paper from her and looked at it. Hikari leaned over at him to see it as well.

Takeru cocked his head as he said, "It's a poem."

Hikari beamed and grinned wildly as she exclaimed, "It's more than that; it's a love poem!"

'Love poem?' Daisuke's ears twitched as he heard her say those words.

"Yes, but from who is it? It isn't signed," Tailmon muttered, folding her arms. "I was hoping you would know."

"Well, it surely isn't mine," Takeru said, handing the poem back to her.

"But it was in your room," Tailmon retorted, accepting the piece of paper.

"Hey, maybe its your brother's," Hikari suggested.

"But why would he leave it here? And I'm sure he doesn't know anyone with white hair **and** blue eyes," Takeru said.

"Well, maybe he just doesn't want anyone to know!" Daisuke suddenly called out from where he was sitting, making the digimon and two teenagers stare at him. "What?" he asked, getting discomfortable. Hikari smiled a large smile.

"How would you know, Daisuke? Do _you_ like someone, and you're not telling?" she asked, her eyes glittering with amusement.

"O-of course not! Wh-why would I do that!?" Takeru and Hikari laughed at his taken-aback features.

"Well, if it isn't yours, or Yamato's," Tailmon continued, "then whose is it?"

Takeru closed his eyes, and then smiled. "I'll be right back," he said, standing up and heading towards his room.

The rest looked at him with curious eyes. "Where are you going, Takeru?" Hikari asked, tilting her head.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," was his only reply.

* * *

Patamon flew around Takeru's room in anxiety, chanting the words, "What should I do? What should I do?" 

Chibimon, meanwhile, was having fun watching his friend fly around the room. That, and the fact that he found a bag of chips under Takeru's bed and was busy munching on it.

However, Patamon was stopped by a door that suddenly came out of nowhere. "Aahh!" the flying digimon exclaimed, flying right into it.

"Huh? Patamon?" Takeru muttered as he closed the door behind him, and then kneeled down as he saw his partner on the floor. "Patamon, are you alright?" he asked, slowly cradling him in his arms.

"I...I think so, Takeru," Patamon replied, flying back in the air right in front of the digidestined.

"Good, now I think there's something I have to talk to you about."

"There is? What?"

"Hey what's going on?" Chibimon asked.

"It has to do with a poem, you, and a certain digimon."

"Wh-what?"

"What's happening?" Chibimon one again asked.

"You have to tell her sometime," Takeru said, sitting on his bed. "Or else you might regret it sooner or later."

"Do I have to?"

"She found it, Patamon, you have to do it now or she might be angry. You know how she is."

"Hey, what is going on!" Chibimon yelled, irritated that he was ignored by the duo.

"Oops, sorry Chibimon," Takeru said as he leaned over to the In-Training. "Why don't you," Takeru said as he looked around his room, "go play with my old toys in my closet." At the word toys, Chibimon rushed towards the closet. Takeru smiled, happy that his old stuff were being put to good use, but turned back at Patamon when he heard him sigh.

"But I'm scared, Takeru," Patamon admitted as he landed beside him.

"We've been scared before, Patamon, and we've always pushed through," Takeru said, patting his head. "And you can do it again. Remember: hope," he added.

"Yeah, hope..." Patamon looked a the door, wondering how he should approach the cat digimon.

"Why don't I give you a good start; I'll call Tailmon and you do the rest," Takeru said, standing and heading towards the door.

"Bu-but Takeru!" Patamon tried to say, but the boy had already left the room. "I don't think I'm ready," Patamon finished.

* * *

"Hey, Tailmon, can you come over here for a moment?" Takeru asked as he entered the room. 

Tailmon was on Hikari's lap, rereading the poem, whilst her partner was still looking at Daisuke, waiting for him to do _something_ other than stare at and scrutinize the project volcano.

Tailomon's ears perked when she heard Takeru call her name. "What is it?"

"Patamon wants to talk to you in my room," he said, straight to the point and pointing at his room.

"Um, okay," she said, jumping off Hikari's lap and walking towards Takeru's room.

Hikari looked at Takeru curiously as Tailmon disappeared from her view. "What was that about?" she asked him.

"Patamon needs to get something straight, that's all," he replied sitting back down beside her.

"Okay."

"So, anything yet?"

"Well, he changed his sitting position from indian style to kneeling in front of it."

* * *

"Patamon?" Tailmon called as she entered back Takeru's room, still carrying the poem. "You called for me?" she asked, seeing him on the bed. 

"A-ah, Tailmon," Patamon exclaimed, surprised at how fast that was. "Y-yeah. Actually, I did...um..."

"Well, what is it?" she asked, a paw on her hip.

"Do you still have the poem?" he asked, and was answered when Tailmon showed it to him. "Well...listen to this," he said, inhaling as he finished.

'What's this all about?' she thought, looking at him, but listening intently as Patamon started...

_"With eyes of azure blue  
And hair of snowy white  
How I wish I could be with you  
How it would feel so wonderfully right_

_Seeing you under wonderful rays  
From the light that shines upon you  
I wish we could spend together so many days  
How my love for you rings so true_

_You have the grace of an elegant cat  
And the beauty of a shining angel  
But my love is not because of that  
And not only 'cause you saved me from hell_

_We've held on to our friends  
Through the bad and the good  
If only I had more courage then__  
And to have told you, I wish I could_

_Now I want to say them to you  
No matter how it seems absurd  
Because I really want to tell you  
All my words waiting to be heard"_

Tailmon's eyes widened as she heard him say those words. What was more, they were exactly the words found on the paper...on the poem.

"You...you wrote this?" she asked, looking a him, then at the paper, and then back at him. "For who?" she asked.

"F-for..." Patamon gave a big gulp. "You...Tailmon..."

Tailmon stared at him, and Patamon stared at her. Patamon in fear, anxiety, and excitement, and Tailmon with...well, she couldn't really say then. All she knew was that it was surreal to her.

Tailmon smiled. "Thanks...Patamon," she said, looking at him with a gentle smile. "I don't like it that you lied to me, but it really is sweet of you."

"Um...ah..." Patamon looked around, not really knowing what to do at the moment.

"Maybe...we could be...you know, be like Sora and Yamato?" Tailmon suddenly asked, looking a him. "At least, if that's what you're saying. I'm willing to give it a try, if you want to I mean. And I-"

"Yes!" she was cut off by Patamon's word. "I do! I do!" he repeated, very happy. Tailmon couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm. " I really do!"

"Well, do you want to tell Hikari and Takeru?" Tailmon asked, flopping down beside him on the bed.

"We have to, don't we? Besides, I still have to thank Takeru," Patamon replied as he looked at her with such sparkling eyes that Tailmon just had to smile wider.

"Well, come on then," she said, jumping down from the bed and heading towards the door.

"Coming!" Patamon exclaimed, following her out the door, but not before turning the lights off.

"You know, I didn't know you could write," Tailmon's voice said as the door closed.

It was only a few minutes later when another voice sounded. "Hey, is anybody there?" Chibimon's muffled voice sounded from the closet door. "Let me out of here! It's too dark, and I can't s-ow! That hurt!" the In-Training exclaimed.

* * *

Outside Takeru's home, Miyako and Iori were in front of the door, each carrying their respective digimon partners. 

"Do you think Chibimon's inside?" Upamon asked eagerly in Iori's arms.

"GET ME OUTTA THIS CLOSET!" Chibimon's voice resounded, the four outside the apartment hearing his voice quite clearly.

"I believe that answers your question," Miyako said as she rang the doorbell. Iori couldn't help but shake his head and sigh.

**"THE END"**


End file.
